Xi'an
by Theory of Anything
Summary: A new animatronic arrives at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza with the name of Xi'an, and he comes from China. It doesn't take long for the newcomer to befriend the Toy animatronics, but when he discovers a room named Parts & Service, his friendship takes a drastic twist. Will Xi'an ever manage to think about his early decisions? Or will he simply have to leave?


_**XI'AN**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - A Normal Day<strong>

It was a normal day in Minnesota. The sun majestically rose upon the horizon and shined, towering above everything and showing its power. The tallest trees were bathed in beautiful yellow-orange colors as that mighty fireball directed the light at them. Cheerful birds chirped and welcomed the new day with their melodic chant as they fled through the pink morning clouds and the purple-ish blue sky, singing their happiness and spreading it all around.

Once the morning was proudly announced, huge and bright red letters reading 'Freddy Fazbear's Pizza' placed the center of the wall belonging to a big, rectangular building turned on, showing their joyful color and illuminating the still dark surroundings. Inside the restaurant, everything already shined without needing light. Shined, with joy. The decoration smiled at the eyes of people who were there and took out their smiles.

Everything was the same there, yet so different. All rooms were decorated with adornments, festive banners, balloons, party hats and more. But even so, every room had a special thing on it that made it different from the others despite being decorated the same way.

As the last sunbeams entered the building through both the open and closed windows, a man walked through the apparently empty building, directing towards the main door. He stopped there, arms crossed expectantly, a smile on his expression. That man could remind you of a mysterious raven. He had wide blue eyes that were like two lagoons, and had an expectant, yet vicious spark reflected on them. His fine, straight, beige hair was medium-length and was worn in an attractive, impractical style. He was tall, and had a boyish build. His skin was cream-colored, innocent. He wore a black shirt, reading 'MANAGER' in white caps on the left side, near his shoulder. His long pants were a darker tone, his shoes a simple brown.

He just stood there for about a minute before a girl showed up, walked next to him with reliance, arms crossed in a try to imitate the man's posture. The woman had wide brown eyes that were like two drops of chocolate. Her thick, curly, shoulder-length hair was the color of fresh roses, worn in a bizarre style. She had a leggy build. Her skin was pale, but not as the man's. She had an elegant nose and thick eyebrows that expressed reliance. She wore the exact same attire, but she wore a red tie instead of simply nothing to decorate the lifeless clothes.

"So, will we open anytime soon, Eloy?" the young girl asked as she looked over to Eloy, a jokingly smile on her face. The man let out a giggle, looked at the woman as he said, "Come on Cinta, do you really think I don't want to open?"

Time just needed a few hours to pass by, and the restaurant was already full of busy parents and joyful children from 4 to at least 11 years old. The parents let their children wildly run around meanwhile they talked to family or friends on their phones or simply to each other, sometimes stopping to buy any silly toy or candy to their annoyingly begging kids.

But most of those toddlers were occupied with other things as their parents barely paid attention and didn't interrupt their fun. That pizzeria was famous for only, and only _one _thing. A fantastic dream for kids. Something incredible for parents.

An animatronic band.

But it wasn't just that. At that time, the animatronics built in any other part of the world moved foolishly and with difficulties, and had a very limited vocabulary. The animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza were something else. Their vocabulary was immensely extensive. They could even learn to say what people say, to pronounce it, to learn their significance so they know when or how to use it. Not only that. Their movements were fluent and credible, funny at the same time. And those animatronics were also equipped with facial recognition systems and criminal databases. It was a dumbfounding technology. And there was even more. Each animatronic had their very own personality, instead of just acting a random way. They kept that personality and kids knew them by their way of acting.

Leader of the band, there was Toy Freddy. He was a shiny, matte brown bear, with his belly, face and the insides of his small, round ears being a lighter, paler shade. His head was block-shaped, his muzzle flat and his mouth full of blocky, clear white teeth. On each side of his face he had innocent, scarlet cheeks. His eyes were a friendly blue, his dark brown eyelids, sporting short, black eyelashes, covering at least half of them. His feet were like the other animatronics', like a lying parallelogram, with three rectangular fingers. Toy Freddy wore a black top hat with a red stripe and a black bowtie below his chin, two black buttons underneath it. He always carried his microphone on his right hand, taking a good hold of it like if it was his most appreciated item.

The animatronic bear was gentle and calm, caring about the others more than anything else. He loved to help and was always grateful. He loved joking around, but acting serious at the same time, which made an interesting combination. His voice had a British accent, and was deep and melodic, soft at the same time. He talked slowly and peacefully, like a writer thoroughly reading a book.

There was also Toy Bonnie. He was a beautiful, stunning azure blue colored rabbit, his belly, snout and insides of his ears being white. His head was a bit oval-shaped, his snout sporting black whisker spots and a gray, round nose. His lower jaw had blocky teeth, the upper one having buck teeth. He also had rosy cheeks, his a lust-red instead of a vivid scarlet like Toy Freddy's. Toy Bonnie's eyes were simply hypnotizing; they managed to amaze parents and engineers even. They were huge, mauve eyelids sporting long, black eyelashes covering them almost completely. His pupils covered almost the whole eyes, and they were a precious green with dots of varying shades of emerald dancing and sparkling on them. Toy Bonnie wore a vibrant red bowtie as his only clothing. His item was a red and white guitar, which he didn't actually carry all over all the time.

Toy Bonnie was optimistic, friendly, shy and innocent, always wanting to discover something new. Even though he was diffident, he still trusted people easily and made friends with no problem. Toy Bonnie loved to imitate things, but he mostly loved imitating a real rabbit, hopping all around thanks to springs on his leg structure. The animatronic bunny had a soft, child-like voice, with a very clear, flowing Indian accent loved by many kids who had never heard it. He talked normally, sometimes really fast if he was telling a story or if he was nervous.

The third was Toy Chica. She was a shiny yellow chicken, and that was her only color. Atop of her head, completely rounded, she had three long locks, imitating some kind of hair, that could bounce thanks to hidden springs. Toy Chica's beak was pointed, a bright orange in color, and had only lower teeth. Her eyes, a friendly cyan in color, were hidden almost completely by her purple eyelids, like the other animatronics'. She, different to Toy Bonnie or Toy Freddy, had rose-pink cheeks. She wore a white bib decorated with green, blue, red and yellow triangles varying in size. The bib also had 'LET'S PARTY!' written in yellow bubble letters, outlined in red. She had a feminine, curvy shape and wore a pink garment on her lower body. That often drove people to say that Toy Chica looked 'teen-friendly' instead of kid-friendly. Her feet were a shiny orange. Her favorite item was her cupcake, which was attached to her left hand. It was pink, and had a white candle with cream-colored stripes, and a fake, plastic flame at the top. It also had big maroon eyes.

Toy Chica had a huge ego, always caring about herself and everything that belonged to her. She always talked about herself and didn't really care about others. In fact, the only way to make her pay at least _some_ attention was giving her a cupcake. Toy Chica had an almost out of place Japanese accent, and she could very rarely be properly understood. Toy Chica tended to talk in a very high-pitched way even though her voice was supposed to be soft and sweet.

And for the end there was Toy Foxy, or Mangle, as everyone referred to her. Judging by what was left or her, she was a bright white fox with pink inner ear skin. She had red lipstick dotted on her upper and lower snout and red nail-polish on both hands and the remaining foot. Her elongated snout, full of strangely sharp teeth, plus the exposed endoskeleton teeth, was double-colored: the upper snout was a rose pink, the lower one white. Mangle had pink makeup around the eyes, the left one missing. What remained of it was a pinprick sized white dot adrift in the sea of darkness her eye socket was. The other eye was amber, always wide, hiding her mauve eyelid. Mange's anatomy was hard to understand, but someone could figure it out with a thorough look.

She had an elongated neck, which was slightly flexible, and had a pink bowtie attached. Near it there was a neck-like limb, with an unmovable hand on it. Where the left hand should be was an endoskeleton skull with one eye attached. The body was bended, forcing Mangle to stay in some kind of a quadruped position. The feet were posed on something resembling a frog's hind legs. There were a couple of random limbs, one near the right 'arm' and other entangled in the body.

Mangle was aggressive towards adults, tolerant towards kids, when it should be the other way around. If her programming was the other way around, of course. Mangle always had that hate towards adult for some reason. The mangled fox had no voice at all, only being able to repeat words learnt from the other animatronics or people in a garbled radio-like noise.


End file.
